


Never Too Old for a Spanking

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 27k, 5927, Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “'Y-y-you! You wouldn’t dare!' Tsuna backs away as fast as possible, but can’t get very far due to the sheer number of people in the room with party hats and plates of food and cake."  [2009.04.15]





	Never Too Old for a Spanking

**“Never Too Old For A Spanking”**

◊

“Y-y-you! You wouldn’t dare!” Tsuna backs away as fast as possible, but can’t get very far due to the sheer number of people in the room with party hats and plates of food and cake.

“Now now,” his father grins and pats his waiting knee. “I missed your last birthday, so I have to make up for it this year. You’re not too big for your old man yet, Tsuna!”

“I’M SEVENTEEN!” He wails, sensing nothing but doom in the glint of his father’s eye. He stumbles over his own feet trying to escape and Yamamoto easily catches him and helps him regain his balance.

Tsuna looks up into Yamamoto’s grinning face and relaxes, feeling instantly safe–that’s right! Yamamoto is here! His most reliable guardian!

“Takeshi! _Back home_!” Iemitsu shouts, holding one hand out like a catcher’s glove.

Tsuna freezes, and sure enough–OH GOD! Yamamoto’s face hardens into his intense sportsman’s glare, and the next thing Tsuna knows he’s airborne and headed right for his father’s open arms!

His scream of horror is only just drowned out by someone else’s scream of: “TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTH!!!!!”

Gokudera jumps in the air to intercept and grabs hold of him before taking them to the floor–Gokudera skidding across the tatami on his back, his arms and legs wrapped tight around Tsuna’s body. Tsuna gasps from the impact and tries to push himself up amid the squeals of scattering partygoers and a shriek that sounds suspiciously like his mother.

“Quick! Tenth!” Gokudera squeaks, coughing. “Escape while you still can!”

Tsuna scrambles to his hands and knees and vows to be nicer to Gokudera after this. He takes one staggering step forward and then there is a CRACK, followed by something that binds his arms to his sides and wraps him from hips to shoulders. Wobbling and unsteady, Tsuna cranes his neck around to see a man grinning beside his father.

“D-Dino-san!”

“You won’t get away that easily!” Dino says, winking.

“Gah!” Tsuna tries to hobble away, shaking his head half in disbelief and half in despair as Romario and other members of the Cavallone Family file into the room and snicker. But one jerk of Dino’s whip pulls him straight into his father’s arms and then across his lap.

“Gotcha!” His dad grins in triumph.

“Noooooo!” Tsuna sobs.

Next to them on the sofa, Reborn sips his coffee, and Tsuna wriggles with the last of his strength and swallows what’s left of his pride to say: “DO SOMETHING, REBORN!!!”

Reborn clucks his tongue. “It’s your own fault, no-good Tsuna. You were caught all too easily.”

“What?!” Tsuna protests–how in the world could he have prevented this?! It was a conspiracy!

“Everybody count with me!” Iemitsu shouts to the crowd, and everybody cheers.

Tsuna struggles, though it’s no use–he amends all his previous notions and accepts that _this _has got to be the worst day of his entire life.

Gokudera’s desperate voice rises above the laughter and applause of anticipation, shouting “Unhand the Tenth you Bucking-horse Bastard!” while Yamamoto and Ryohei hold him back, and soon enough Tsuna’s father lands the first smack on his behind that knocks the wind from him so he doesn’t actually squeal from the explosion of fire rippling across both tender buttcheeks.

His father doesn’t hold back–when did he ever?–and the cheers from the crowd only get louder as the number of spanks increases along with his pain and thorough humiliation.

_I’ll never ever have another birthday!_ Tsuna decides when it’s finally over and his father gives him the seat of honor. Dino hands him a glass of expensive Italian wine as a reward, and the whole room toasts to both his birth and his bravery at withstanding his father’s entertainment. Gokudera hovers with morsels of food and slices of cake, tending to his every need–perceived or actual–and in the end all the smiling faces and happy guests feel like gift enough, even if he did have to be teased for the sake of a good show.

Reborn’s gift, veiled by a kick that sends Tsuna crashing into the kitchen to help with the clean-up, comes in the form of a moment alone with Kyoko where she shoves a card into his hand and kisses his cheek before running away.

Tsuna turns red from his shoulders to his hairline and thinks maybe this birthday thing wasn’t so bad after all…

And if much much later Gokudera happens to catch Tsuna alone by the back door, reeking of burgundy wine and slurring about undying love and faithfulness before planting a wet one on his lips–he remembers that he did promise to be nicer to him, and so he doesn’t punch Gokudera like he probably should have and instead steers him back into the family room and sits him next to his intoxicated and sleeping father where he too passes out.

Tsuna climbs the stairs and seeks refuge in his room, praying that his ass won’t hurt this badly next year.

Tucked into his hammock, Reborn smiles and murmurs, “Silly Tsuna.”

Little does Tsuna know what rituals take place when a new Boss of the Vongola Family turns _eighteen_…

—

Ω


End file.
